


Listen to Someone Who Knew Him

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation where Will Graham warns Clarice Starling about Hannibal after he escapes.  It's one I wouldn't mind seeing on the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Someone Who Knew Him

“Ms. Starling?” said the voice on her phone.

“Hello, who is this?” said Clarice.

“This is Will Graham. Jack Crawford gave me your number. I’d like to talk to you.”

“Sure.”

“I mean, in person.”

***

She opened the door. She could still recognize him even though he had some scars on one side of his face. He had obviously had some extensive work done because it wasn’t as bad as the rumors had suggested, about how he looked like a walking Picasso exhibit. “Come in,” she said. 

The man walked in, wearing casual clothes, plaid and jeans. 

“I heard that Jack had you talk to Lecter in order to find him.”

“Yes. I‘m sure that you‘ve heard that he escaped.”

“I heard.”

Clarice felt a little confused. “Are you here to find some clue on how to track him down?”

The man threw back his head and an ugly laugh came out. “Hardly. The other side of the world isn't far enough away from me.”

“You’re not afraid? Afraid that he‘ll go look for you and . . .”

“No. That’s the thing about children. They have no interest in broken toys.”

“You’re saying that Lecter is a child?”

“I’m saying that he sees people as playthings to be discarded once they don’t work like they’re supposed to or lose their ability to amuse. Whatever you do, don’t let him into your life again at any cost.”

Clarice flushed a little. “He said that he had no plans on calling on me and that the world was more interesting with me in it.” She felt a small flare-up of irritation but seeing the scars reminded her of where his words were coming from. 

“I know that he can be very charming when he wants to be. And in his own way, he can think that he likes you,” said Will, his voice cracking. “But when he lashes out, he doesn‘t hold back.”

“I’ve heard that he’s fled to Europe. He’s been in a cell for years. I don’t think he’s going to be in a hurry to risk returning.”

Will nodded. “True enough. But if he does return to the States, don’t let Jack Crawford talk you into hunting him again. You might become part of a matching set.” Will pointed to the damage on his face. 

“I understand your concern, sir, but if he does come back and I don’t track him down, I’ll be failing my duty as an agent.”

Will looked at her steadily. “Well, make sure that the agency doesn’t fail in their duty towards you.”

 

The End


End file.
